Fruits Island: Just an Innocent School Field Trip!
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Wow, going to a tropical island for a school field trip? Look at the beautiful, crystal-blue ocean! Oh, how about that beautiful sunset? Sounds great! Does it really? All fifteen students quickly find out that this isn't just an innocent field trip for relaxation—hopefully the blood won't stain the soft, white sand.
1. Chapter 1 - Part 1

**Hey, guys! Good god, this was painful ʕノ•****ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻ ****. I don't know what hurts more, the callous that my pencil constantly rubbed against or my back ¯\_(ツ****)_/¯ . Oh well. Please enjoy this story that was made solely with blood, sweat and tears ヽ****(；▽；****)ノ ****! - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer**_** :****I DO NOT own Super Danganronpa 2 or Fruits Basket. All I own is the idea that created this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Part 1 : Meeting All of My New Classmates<strong>

"Hey," a voice calls out to me. The voice sounds indifferent, like it has better things to do than to tell me to wake up. "Are you feeling better?"

I match the face to the voice as I look up slowly.

A boy leans over me with a concerned look gracing his handsome features. He sits back slightly.

"Everybody was surprised too," the boy tells me, a small smile now pushing at his lips. "Is this how you react to every situation?" I stay silent, not really knowing how to respond to his sarcastic but witty question. He blinks.

"Are you even listening?"

…

…

…

Yuki Fuuryuu looks up at the enormous school in front of himself.

It's almost like a dream. _Hope's Peak Academy._ And he's going to be able to attend it!

_'Although, I'm probably a head case compared to my classmates.'_

It's true. Yuki isn't exactly like his other classmates. But that's normal. There's always an oddball out, so he doesn't need to elaborate…

Right?

The silverette exhales, shaking his head, then takes a step onto the campus.

Thoughts suddenly rush into Yuki's head with a tsunami-like force.

_'Why _am_ I here, anyways?'_

_'Because I'm…too…ordinary?'_

_'Maybe…that's…it…'_

_'Or…just…maybe—'_

A classroom door appears in front of him. The thoughts slow down, like water trickling in.

_'I can't be late.'_

_'Late for what?'_

_'Class. It's going to start soon.'_

_'Is it really?'_

Water pours completely out of his mind, and Yuki is standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Hey, are you a freshman too?"

"Duh! Why would he be here?" Yuki lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're the other freshmen?" he asks.

"Dude, you look really pale. Maybe you should sit down. And yeah, we're all freshmen here." The silverette takes the voice's advice, and shuts the door behind himself, going to the back of the class to sit down. As he does so, Yuki glances at his hands, which are deathly white, compared to his usually lightly-tanned complexion, and are slightly clammy.

"Well, looks like everyone is here," a boy with raven locks and dark brown eyes with glasses says.

"How can you tell?" A girl with long, glossy hair with pink highlights and dark brown eyes pops out from nowhere. Her highlights compliment her dark locks. The boy blinks, almost in awe.

"There are sixteen desks, and the guys who just walked in is the sixteenth student." The girl laughs.

"Silly me!"

"Um, excuse me." Yuki catches the attention of the boy.

"What's up?"

"No one said anything about coming here, so is this an entrance ceremony or homeroom…or something?"

"Actually," the boy looks around, "we were about to discuss that matter. Good thing you're here."

"Can we start already?" A small boy who looks like an elementary school student frowns slightly, brushing away slightly curly chocolate locks. All in all, he's definitely cute. At first sight. "Why are we all gathered here?"

"First things first," the older boy says, crossing his arms. "Does anyone of you remember how you got to this classroom?"

…What?

Everybody looks around, but not one person speaks up or raises their hand. The boy furrows his brow.

"So we're all in the same predicament, huh." He rocks back on his heel. "That's peculiar. No matter how you look at it, it doesn't add up."

"That's quite strange…" Another boy with tousled dark, almost black, brown hair and eyes. "Nobody remembers." He looks sad, and it's doesn't seem to suit him.

"You take one step on campus, get dizzy and end up here not knowing why," the boy with the glasses sums up. "I assume it happened to you guys too?" Yuki furrows his brow.

"That happened to me too, but…"

"Everybody experienced it too?" the small boy says, crinkling up his nose. A boy with nervous energy radiating around himself speaks up.

"E-even if it was a coincidence, it feels too good to be true." Glasses Boy smiles slightly.

"So you're saying it's not just a coincidence, then."

"Huh?" Yet another boy, this one with curly wavy blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Now, the question comes down to who is responsible for this," Glasses Boy says, and Yuki taps his fingers on the desktop.

It just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

"That's the minor problem," a boy with striking white and black hair remarks. He seems completely calm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Another guy with slightly long, chocolate locks and eyes. The placid boy replies.

"We should be asking why we can't leave."

"What do you mean we can't leave?" This high-pitched voice belongs to a girl with long dark chocolate locks and big turquoise eyes. To test it out, the elementary school-looking boy walks over to the door, pulling the handle, and proving the statement true.

"…Huh, why?" The boy with the dark brown, almost black, hair again.

"What's going on?" A chocolate-haired guy with slightly long locks. He looks panicked, biting his bottom lip.

"How can you not open it?" A girl with medium-length dark chocolate hair and eyes. Yuki nods in agreement.

"There's not even a lock."

"I don't understand the forces working here…" A girl with short, choppy cocoa locks tied into a ponytail and stormy eyes. "But there's no denying that we're locked in this classroom." Yuki feels his stomach churn.

_'What's happening?'_

"Maybe we're getting mixed up with something dangerous." The guy with the long hair isn't helping.

"Would it…make sense to look at this like an entrance exam?" A boy with tousled, bright orange hair and warm chocolate eyes. His tone of voice sounds indifferent, but Yuki figures that's just how he usually sounds.

The silverette leans forward in his chair. "You mean, Hope's Peak Academy's?" The blond boy from before throws information their way.

"But…according to Hope's Peak Academy, there's no such thing as an entrance exam."

"They say that publicly, but this could possibly be a special entrance exam," says the orange-haired boy.

"Ah, you're wrong. This is not an entrance exam."

A voice. But…from where?

"What was that?" The boy with glasses and dark hair frowns.

"Hey, bastard, what's with the cutesy voice all of a sudden?" a boy, about the height of a sixth grader, with chestnut-red hair and intense caramel eyes asks. A frown graces his child-like face.

"That wasn't me."

"Then whose voice was it?" The girl with the turquoise eyes.

"Um, it's actually mine!"

"Where the hell are you?" The boy with white and black hair seemed calm before, but now he's just looks straight-out annoyed.

"It sounds like it came from behind the teacher's desk." A small girl, who looks like she's in elementary school, points towards the front of the room.

"All right! I see everyone has arrived! Let's begin!"

A bright pink light fills the room, and, when it disappears, a cute, stuffed bunny in a tutu, holding a magic wand (or whatever it is) is standing on the desk.

"What is that?"

"Um…it looks like a stuffed animal…"

"That's right, I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal," the bunny says.

It talks.

"Magical Girl Miracle Usami…A.K.A. Usami!" She continues to talk. "I may not looks like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!"

"A stuffed bunny-rabbit?" The small boy with slightly curly chocolate hair looks on with awe.

"What's going on?" The boy with long chocolate hair tugs at a piece of wavy hair. The girl with long hair and turquoise eyes blinks.

"The bunny-rabbit talks?"

"I think she's adorable!" the other with pink highlights laughs gleefully.

"Of course! Rabbits are loveable animals that are fluffy and soft," says the stuffed animal. "That's what I am, a singing, dancing, and talking rabbit mascot!"

"What do you guys think?" the small, elementary school student boy asks with a nervous frown. "I've never seen a singing, dancing, and talking stuffed animal before."

"It's probably remote controlled or something…" The boy with the caramel eyes still has a frown. "Don't act like such a pussy over a child's toy."

"Really? It's looks pretty realistic to me," remarks the long, chocolate-haired boy. "That's pretty advanced for a toy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, guys. Introductions will come soon, I promise (probably in the next chapter) ＼<strong>**(*T▽T*)／ ****. I'll tell you this: I was NOT happy writing all these descriptions that are confusing you to no end. My callous agrees too.**

**Oh, and by the way, this isn't related to "Soudaina Elite Academy of Mutual Friendship!" at all. This is a completely different thing; a separate plot, you can say.**

**I'll see you guys soon (,, ･∀･****)ﾉ゛****!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**Hey, guys. I'm here with s'more "Fruits Island" (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ! It's really weird—Yuki is Hinata and Kyo is Komaeda ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻ . Does that really need an explanation? - Makoto**

**_**Disclaimer : **_**I DO NOT own Super Danganronpa 2 or Fruits Basket.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Part 2 : Meeting All of My New Classmates<strong>

"Well, it seems you're well informed," Glasses Boy comments, frowning.

"Of course I am! I'm the lead teacher of this school trip!" The bunny jumps up happily.

"School trip? What do you mean?"

"A large group of students go on a chaperoned trip with a lead teacher! It's the biggest event of the year!" Yuki frowns.

_'That's not exactly the answer we were looking for...'_

Usami raises up a paw. "Now let's depart for the fun school trip!"

_'Depart? Are you kidding me?'_

She waves her wand around, creating pink sparkles. And just like that, the classroom walls fall.

Crystal blue water. _Check._

Very blue sky with blinding sun. _Check._

Palm trees and exotic flowers of all colors. _Check._

Yuki chokes on his spit. No. Just _no_.

How is this even possible?! What the hell?!

"Wow..." The small boy breaks the awe-filled silence.

"You're kidding...right?" The boy with the long hair.

"Where are we?!"

"Am I high?"

"Everyone! Please stay calm!" Usami orders. "There's no need to be panicked. Feast your eyes on the beautiful ocean..."

"Hold on, give details please," the girl with choppy brown locks demands. Usami blinks.

"'Where', you ask? Well, obviously we're..." She laughs. "'Out where it's better, out where it's wetter'!"

"What are we doing here?" The boy with the nervous aura is completely different, now frowning at the stuffed bunny. Blondie looks worried.

"We were just at school...and now..." The girl with pink highlights speaks up.

"He's right! We're supposed to be attending Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Ah, Hope's Peak Academy..." Usami stares at her. "I seeeee, I seeeee...you don't say..." She turns to everybody. "Well, if that's the case, and you're feeling unsure..." What the pink stuffed toy says next is almost unsurprising in a way.

"Please forget about Hope's Peak Academy! That's why we're having a school trip in the first place!"

"The hell you mean we should just 'forget about' Hope's Peak Academy!" the short boy with the potty mouth yells at Usami. Glasses Boy grits his teeth.

"Just what, exactly, are you planning?" Usami frets over that question.

"Wha-whaaaaat?! I'm not scheming anything! I'm doing this for everyone's sake!" She calms down. "I'm hoping for hope! There's nothing dangerous on this island whatsoever."

"Island? Did you say 'island'?" the boy with the orange hair asks, running a hand through his hair, making slightly messier.

"Yup, and it is certainly beautiful. An island free from other people and danger." Yuki furrows his brow.

"So you're saying this island is uninhabited."

"Perhaps...you brought us here, to this uninhabited island, so that you could make us kill each other?" The orange-haired boy looks completely and utterly calm whist suggesting this. His voice still sounds indifferent, and Yuki is already wondering what makes this guy tick. Usami gets all up and arms.

"Bloody business, like causing or inflicting pain, is a big no-no on this island!" She covers her head with her arms. "Just thinking about it... So scary!"

"What's with this 'school trip'? What do you intend for us to do?" asks Glasses Boy.

"All righty! I shall announce it to everyone right now!" Usami exclaims. "While you relax on this island paradise, you must get along and strengthen your bonds with on another! That is the main rule on this heart-throbbing school trip."

"'Heart-throbbing'?"

"Peaceful days...free from pain, free from suffering..." She hugs her wand close to herself. "Truly, this lovey-dovey, heart-throbbing school trip is...everyone's homework!"

Yuki grimaces. "I feel sick..." Usami cheers.

"Let the heart-throbbing school trip begin!"

His head pounds, mind loosing its grip...slowly slipping into oblivion...

...

...

...

"Hey," a voice calls out to me. The voice sounds indifferent, like it has better things to do than to tell me to wake up. "Are you feeling better?"

I match the face to the voice as I look up slowly.

A boy leans over me with a concerned look gracing his handsome features. He sits back slightly.

"Everybody was surprised too," the boy tells me, a small smile now pushing at his lips. "Is this how you react to every situation?" I stay silent, not really knowing how to respond to his sarcastic but witty question. He blinks.

"Are you even listening?"

"Go away," I say, being completely rude to this kind boy.

"No way," he says back. "I'm not leaving someone as pale as a ghost alone." He carefully helps me to my feet.

What is going on?

I was supposed to attend Hope's Peak Academy.

Why am I here?

"That rabbit...Usami—she said we're on a tropical island."

"Yeah," the boy confirms.

I have not a single clue what in the world is going on. That's the only thing I can say with certainty, and that's on a small detail. That's kind of sad.

Looking around the area, I spot a monitor on a palm tree (why is there? What is it for?) and a camera near the ocean (how has the tide not swept it out?).

"Are we being monitored?" I rub my eyes, pressing the bridge of my nose.

"I wouldn't say 'monitored'," the boy says, shrugging. "We're being 'watched for our safety'." He makes air quotations. "I wouldn't fret over it too much."

How can he be so calm? Maybe it's just his personality, although I highly doubt it.

"How are you feeling?" He looks sympathetic. "I can understand your confusion, but how about an introduction?"

"Introduction...?" I still feel slightly disoriented, if you couldn't tell.

"I'm Kyo Shinsei. Nice to meet you." He's the orange-haired boy from before. The one who suggested that Usami brought us here for murderous reasons.

"I suppose I should tell you: I'm lucky," Kyo says, mockingly dramatic. "I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Please elaborate," I say, glancing at my hand. Good, my skin color is back to normal.

"Well, through a country-wide lottery, apparently one student is selected at random to attend Hope's Peak Academy," he explains.

Hm...can luck be considered a talent? How strange.

"It's apparently a talent. Only if they can research it." He seems slightly amazed. "How can they research something such as 'luck'?" Kyo smiles lopsidedly, revealing dimples and white teeth. I find that he looks quite charming. So charming, that I'd be afraid to see how he would look smiling brightly.

"Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Right. I'm Yuki Fuuryuu," I introduce myself. Kyo crosses his arms loosely over his chest.

"Then can I ask you this: what's your talent?" My jaw clenches suddenly.

Blank.

It's like when you have that big final exam today, and you completely forgot to study for it.

"Hey, Yuki." Kyo steps forward, taking my upper arm. "Steady now."

"Sorry. I just forgot something." It comes out weird, but the words tumble from my lips. He nods, though.

"Alright, well, we're done with our introductions," he says, slowly letting go of my arm and making sure I won't collapse again, "I hope we can get along."

Something beeps.

I freak out slightly. "What was that?"

It sounded like it came from my pocket, so I reach into my back pocket. I pull out a high-tech item.

"Uh, what's this? It's like a smartphone..." Kyo watches me with careful scarlet eyes.

"Usami passed them out earlier," he says. "You did seem pretty out of it."

"Oh, now that you mention it..." I trail off, faintly remembering. "What are these?"

"It's your e-handbook!" Usami pops out of nowhere, causing me to jump slightly and Kyo looks mildly surprised. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" She covers her head with her arms, but soon perks up. "They're cool, aren't they?" Usami gestures towards the device in my hand. "It's absolutely vital to this trip, so make sure you don't lose it!"

"That important?" I wonder aloud, observing my "e-handbook".

"I've asked everyone to use their e-handbook to gather all of the Hope Fragments!" she exclaims excitedly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Um, on this island, you'll obtain Hope Fragments as you get along with your classmates," Usami explains. "As your relationship with everyone improves, you'll be able to gather more and more Hope Fragments. It will create a flower of hope. Truly that is..." she jumps slightly in place, "...the main purpose of this school trip! Love! Love!" And with that, Usami disappears. I frown.

"She's treating this like it's a game," I say. Kyo glances to the side, then back to me.

"Yeah, I'm not completely backing off of my hypothesis from earlier." So he isn't completely calm about all of this. "Anyways, you don't know a thing about the other students yet." He smiles, the same lopsided, boyish smile from before. "I think it's best if you introduce yourself to them."

"Where is everybody?" I just notice this. He shrugs.

"Probably exploring the island."

"Exploring it?"

"Well, if we're expected to live on this island." He grimaces slightly, and I know that he's just as wary as me. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone. I'll go with you."


End file.
